Managing the supply of frequently purchased products may be challenging. For example, many people may find it difficult to remember to reorder an item prior to running out of the item and experiencing a moment of need. In addition, consumers may find it difficult to schedule shopping trips to restock their supply. Further, consumers may find it cumbersome and inefficient to periodically repeat the same online ordering processes for frequently ordered products.